runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Saradomin's Follower
This clan was forged by thoughts. A man was studying the history of Runescape. This man was called Deadbeard01. He was shocked at how important it was; and how much the gods had been involved with it. This man then moved on to the topic of the gods. This was the most schocking topic of them all. Never before had he seen so much drama on Runescape. He couldn't believe that Zamorak would betray Zaros like that. He couldn't believe how evil some of the gods were. Deadbeard01 set out on a mission from that day forth. He promised himself that he would teach the world of Gielinor about the gods. So he set out. He chose the outfit of a monk. Deadbeard01 soon got several men behind him. They helped him tell the world of the gods' stories. During his adventures, he stumbled across an idea. Deadbeard01 decided to make a clan that followed the ways of Saradomin. He took this idea and expanded it. Soon the clan had several members. Deadbeard01 is still setting out to make the world of Gielinor a better place. What We Wish To Achieve: As a clan of Saradomin we wish to bring the knowledge of the gods to the people of Gielinor. No one has ever considered how Gielinor was made; or what the gods had to do with it. When Deadbeard01 researched he realised the potential of this knowledge. It helped him to bring together a clan. It helped him to gain followers of Saradomin. What can't knowledge do? Deadbeard01 first set out on this mission to bring peace to Runescape. War had struck him the most during his research. No one realised how much war there had been. It had caused extinction to so many races (further on there is a not about Armadyl's Avianse). Deadbeard01 does not wish for the humans to be struck with this same type of catastrophe. Do you? We also aim to help individuals. There was a time in our clan when many members were struggling; but now, eith help they are excelling in the world of Gielinor. If you wish to join us on this quest. Just contact Deadbeard01. He will help anyone in need. How Saradomin's Follower Presents the Gods: Saradomin's Follower holds regular sermons in a secret church where they cannot be interrupted by other players. Here Deadbeard01 will speak about the present day and past (sometimes he may talk of the clans future). In these sermons, Deadbeard01 will greet new players to the clan. He will then continue with a story about the Gods. He mainly praises Saradomin and points out the flaws of Zamorak. Deadbeard01 will always close with a prayer. In the past, to greet a new player to the clan, Deadbeard01 used to sacrifice someone in the Wilderness after leading them away from their church. The clan have changed since then, luckily, and now they only cook a few chickens to welcome the player to the clan. Here is a sermon that Deadbeard01 gave: Welcome to the clan, children of Saradomin. Today we greet many new members to the world around us. We have much to teach them; and I am sure they have much to teach us. Today we shall cook a feast for them in order to show our appreciation towards them. (Deadbeard01 lights a fire outside and cooks the chicken) This feast shows that these men are part of our clan. That they will join us in the battle against the unholy Zamorak. They shall forever be one with Saradomin! (The rest of the clan cheer and shout comment such as 'Woot!') Alas, friends. There is but another reason for why we are brought to this church today. We face a problem. The church we stand in has been corrupted by the unholy Zamorak. We must purify it as the river Salve was purified. Shall I tell you of that story? (The rest of the clan shout yes, rather nervously) This river was blessed by the seven warriors in the Fourth Age. The blessing keeps the many unholy Zamorakian creatures from crossing into Misthalin. For Morytania is a dark and dangerous place. It is full of Vampyres and used to be the home of the terrifying Wyrd. Recently, monks of the unholy Zamorak impurified the waters. Fortunately, this matter was cured by the King fo Varrock. May blesses be upon King Roald Remanis III! (Clan say 'May blesses be upon him') Now children of Saradomin, let us close this sermon with a prayer. Oh holy Saradomin, shine the light upon my men. Bless them when they need praises in dark times. Banish the unholy Zamorak from sending the foul beasts of Morytania to the holy lands of yours. Help us as we fight off the Zamorakians. Please smite the unholy ones. Amen. (Rest of the clan say 'Amen') Rules of the Clan: When attending the holy sermon, one must always wear the Monk's Robes and, if possible, an ordinary staff. Rules must be kept. If Deadbeard01 tells you to be quiet, you stay quiet. Anyone disobeying his rules shall be punished . Saradomin is almighty. Anyone caught cursing his name or talking about him badly, shall be punished. The name of Zamorak may only be spoken by people of the deputy owner rank and above. How Our Ranking System Works: The ranking system is something Deadbeard01 pays close attention to. He said there shall be so many people in so many ranks during a clan meeting. The ranking system works like this: 1 Owner 2 Deputy Owner 3 Admins 5 Generals 5 Captains 5 Lieutenants 10 Sergeants 20 Corporals The rest shall be recruits This was the previous ranking system before a new one was introduced during a clan meeting. This caused much chaos for the clan and a lot of work. Here its that system: 1 Owner 1 Deputy Owner 3 Admins 3 Generals 4 Captains 3 Lieutenants 5 Sergeants 10 Corporals The rest are recruits He said that anyone inactive shall be demoted; but if they showed signs of activity he may promote them. This means that just because you joined last it doesn't mean you can't become an admin. Deadbeard01 rejected the idea of four admins for the first time; but after some thought he decided to allow it; then he rejected it once again. This caused the clan to have their ranks completely rearranged. The reason for reranking was that people were inactive. They needed to be pushed and a new ranking system was introduced. A new ranking system was introduced on 26/07/11. This caused the ranking system to go haywire once again. Deeadbeard01 was not pleased but he and the deputy owner gathered together and sorted it out. The new ranks are now: 1 Owner 1 Deputy Owner 3 Overseers 3 Coordinators 3 Organisers 3 Admins 5 Generals 5 Captains 5 Lieutenants 10 Sergeants 10 Corporals The rest shall be recruits This caused the clan a lot of trouble. A lot of information had to be corrected and redone. These are the final ranks. Nothing will ever change them. Our Opinions About Gods: There are several gods who have or had something to do with Gielinor. The three that everyone knows are Zamorak, Guthix and Saradomin. However, there were many more. Here are Deadbeard01's opinions on those gods. Saradomin Saradomin is the god of order and wisdom. To us he is a the light that shines forever in the darkness of this cruel world. He tried to stop the evil Zamorak during the God Wars. He lost many troops but still tried to save many lands from evil. He failed in several attempts and the land of evil Morytania was built. To us he is the holiest god who stepped foot on Gielinor. Zamorak Zamorak is the god of chaos. He himself caused so much chaos during the God Wars. In Deadbeard01's opinion, he was the one who started it! After sending Zaros to Shadow Realm, he was banished; but he returned later. He had grown much stronger and was turning lands into evil places. Zamorak is an unholy god, who should be smitten by the great powers of Saradomin. Guthix Guthix is in allegiance with Saradomin, for he to is peaceful. When Gielinor was on the brink of destruction, he awoke and stopped the gods. He is possibly a god far mightier than even Saradomin. Many of the gods feared him. His views and opinions are also, like Saradomin's. Therefore in the eyes of Deadbeard01, Guthix is a friend of the church of Saradomin. Armadyl Armadyl is, in Deadbeard01's opinion, just as holy as Saradomin. Armadyl helped Saradomin during the God Wars. Helping Saradomin, caused near extinction to his race of the Avianse. The only ones alive today, still fight in the God Wars Dungeon. Armadyl should gain as much credit as Saradomin and therefore Deadbeard01 always bows to both of them. Bandos An unholy god in the eyes of Deadbeard01. Having aided Zamorak in the attempt to gain domination of Gielinor. He is the god of war. As bloodthirsty of Zamorak, Deadbeard01 thinks that Zamorak and Bandos were made to form and allegiance and try to dominate Gielinor. Bandos is another name that is forbidden to be spoken by the lessers of the clan. Zaros Saradomin wasn't a fan of Zaros. Saradomin is said to have despised Zaros. Little is known about the affairs between them; but Deadbeard01 came up with the theory that they are neutral. Zaros was betrayed by Zamorak. Saradomin detested Zamorak and therefore was on Saradomin's side. That would have stayed, if Saradomin didn't already hate Zaros, which he did. This means that Zaros must be neutral. Therefore, there is no opinion to be made. Marimbo To Deadbeard01, Marimbo is a secretive god. He mostly kept himself to himself and he didn't ever expand his territory. The monkey god was a neutral god. Therefore, in Deadbeard01's eyes, he is neither worshipped or despised by Saradominist followers. Seren Seren was an ally of Guthix. She helped him create the world of Gielinor. Mainly concerning herself with the Elves. Since Guthix is an ally of Seren, Seren is an ally of Saradomin. Praises and blessings be upon her mighty Elves. Though some Elves turned to the ways of Zamorak. The Desert Pantheon The Desert Pantheon were mostly good; but there was one god whom Saradomin frowned upon. Her name was 'Amascut the Devourer'. She was good until she was turned evil by seeing the Mahjarrat slaughter many soldiers. She is known as the devourer because she tried to devour the souls of the dead. Her brother tries to guide them. Although one of the Desert Pantheon is evil, the rest are seemingly good. This means that Saradomin would have been one of their allies. Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Saradominist users